My Way Home
by diabla616
Summary: Rush wakes up in Lavafender six months after the departure of the Remnants. This is the story of his journey to where he really wants to be.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fanfic, it is currently a work in progress, which means there are more chapters to come. Please note, this is a David/Rush romance story, and a hint of Emmy/Irina in later chapters, if this offends you them maybe this isn't for you. Also, I do not own The Last Remnant, David Nassau, Rush Sykes or any other characters who may appear in here. They are all Square Enix's. (I'm just borrowing them...) Please do leave a review, I'd love to know if you liked it, or hear how I could improve.

**My Way Home**

The young man woke in the depths of the underworld. Lavafender, decidedly _not _where he wanted to be, however he had no recollection of exactly _how_ he had come to be in Lavafender. He was also in dire need of some healing, although by rights he should not have been here at all, all the others were gone.

Rush toyed with the idea of heading to Royotia, it was the closest city, and with Priam's death Paris, the new lord would welcome him with open arms. Paris had always felt indebted to him for the part he had played in the marriage between princess Charlotte of Balterossa and himself. Paris however, was an extrovert, and would insist on a party in Rush's honour. He couldn't have that just yet; there was someone he needed to see before he could allow word of his return to get out.

With that in mind Rush had headed to Balterossa. Caedmon the leader of the silver falcons was happy to receive him, and the sovani understood Rush's caution. Rush was to stay as long as he needed, Caedmon insisted on this. He was aware of Rush's destination, and also believed there would be a need for secrecy. Caedmon had spent the weeks while Rush was recovering in bed gathering information on events in Athlum since the war of the Remnants had ended. Rush was grateful, both for this, and Caedmon's discretion in doing so.

After two weeks had passed Rush became increasingly anxious to return to Athlum, specifically Athlum castle which had been his home for the best, and most confusing eighteen months of his life. Caedmon however was insistent that he should stay another two weeks. The sovani was a warrior by trade, and, although he was a competent healer, the scars that Rush still bore were evidence that Caedmon's fighting skills would always take precedence over healing

Caedmon returned early from a campaign one day to find Rush pacing the floor:

"Rush, my sources tell me the Marquis has no intention of leaving Athlum in the near future"

At this Rush's cheeks coloured slightly, and he dropped his gaze.

"Um... I..."

The sovani laughed.

"You will be fit enough to travel in two days if you still feel so urgent a need. Otherwise you are welcome as long as is necessary."

The day of his departure Caedmon had news for him:

"I have enquired into recent events in Athlum. You will be pleased to know that the city is in a time of peace, more stable than any of my sources can remember. It would seem however that the marquis has taken the loss of his late companion very badly indeed. His generals are worried about him. He has lost his appetite and seems to find no pleasure in anything"

At this news Rush's heart sank. Dave was the last person he'd wanted to suffer, which was partly why he'd pulled the stunt in the first place. Kellendros couldn't continue to threaten his life if she wasn't around.

Dave had taken him in, and helped him, even putting the search for Rush's kid sister above other, more pressing matters at the insistence of someone he'd only just met. Rush could only wish that he'd had the time, or the courage to be completely honest with him.

Caedmon surprised him by adding;

"I have heard tales of this marquis, I should like to meet him myself. He is reputed to be a great warrior."

"Yeah, Dave's awesome! Nothing fazes him at all. He even put up with me for eighteen months."

Caedmon looked calmly at the young man in front of him, who blushed furiously, realising what had inadvertently been admitted.

"When you return to Athlum I suggest you tell him that."

"Shoot...um, I never really told anyone... I mean..."

"Do not worry Rush, sovanis live long enough to know not to pass judgement over something so fleeting."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, so far so good. I hope everyone likes it. I thought all through the game that Caedmon knew more then he was telling, and so here he is. Rush doesn't stand a chance, and confesses almost straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

In Athlum the young marquis was having difficulty focusing on his tasks. He still didn't fully understand what had happened. He had yet to come to terms with the disappearance of the young boy who had quite literally crashed into his life two years before.

Rush had turned everything upside-down, like a whirlwind, surprising the reserved and stoic young ruler with his honesty and straightforwardness. David had offered him a room in the castle, and even assigned the four generals to the search for Irina, telling himself he was doing his duty as marquis, that Rush would be useful to the city. Only now could he admit that even then he had been intrigued, wanting to learn more about the curious young man who wore his heart on his sleeve and made friends of everyone he met.

He knew that the generals were becoming increasingly worried about him. Pagus had tried to talk to him many times, Emmy fussed over him, worrying about his lack of appetite, and Blocter had offered to take him on some campaign or other. Torgal in his usual fashion had just watched, appearing concerned but detached. His despondence was not helped by the fact that Athlum, unlike some other city-states was at peace.

The citizens of Athlum, attributing their independence from Celapalais largely to their marquis had placed their faith entirely in him, even after the loss of his remnant. Peace for David meant that all his thoughts were focused inward, and with the lack of conflict to attend to all his thoughts centred on Rush.

_"Hey Dave!"_

_"Hello Rush, what is it?"_

_"Um, nothing really, I just wanted to, y'know, say thanks for helping me look for Irina" _

_"Thanks are not necessary Rush, it is the least I can do for a friend"_

_At this the young man looked slightly uncomfortable, or embarrassed, David could not tell. Of course Rush had always been harder to read than most._

_"A friend, yeah. Anyway thanks again, even if you don't need it."_

_He stared at the young man as he hurried away, wondering what he had let himself in for. Rush had a way of disarming him completely with the most mundane of comments sometimes._

On reflection David could not even remember when he had first realised that his friendship with Rush had become something slightly more confusing. He had been so adamant, even in private, that everything he did was for the good of Athlum that he had completely missed any signs. Now though it was too late. Whatever he felt, even if he now had the courage to admit it, Rush was gone.

* * *

Author's Note: This bit made me sad. Poor David, he's just too easy to torture. Again, hope everyone liked it. If you see anything not-quite-right, or anything you like please leave a review. I can't make it better if I don't know it's bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The day that Caedmon would allow him to leave could not come soon enough for Rush. While his sovani benefactor shook his head and commented that the marquis of Athlum would still be there in a week Rush was already planning his journey north.

Caedmon had offered to send some of the most trustworthy falcons with him, Rush had refused. Caedmon had then offered to come himself, again Rush had refused. The generals would be on red alert if they heard that the leader of the silver falcons was moving in the general direction of Athlum, and he wanted to go unnoticed for a short while. Finally Caedmon had given up, despairing of the stubbornness of the young mitra, and eliciting a promise that if any harm should befall him then he would return immediately to Balterossa. Rush had reluctantly agreed, eager to be on his way towards Athlum, which was still a three-day journey ahead of him.

Without his talisman, and as he was no longer a remnant the journey was painfully slow. He was forced to fight monsters, as he could no longer outrun them. Fortunately however all his previously learned skills were still fresh in his memory, so the battles were quickly won.

On the second day Rush began to reminisce, walking along the southwestern road, which Dave had warned him about.

_"Rush if you insist on travelling such dangerous roads then at least take with you some skilled soldiers"_

_"What's up Dave? You think I can't manage it on my own?"_

_The marquis sighed, reminded again of the stubbornness of his young companion._

_"I merely do not wish you to get hurt. You are an asset to Athlum, and a great soldier. Even the greatest warriors take precautions when travelling through hostile territory Rush."_

Lost in his reverie Rush sighed, wishing there had been more to Dave's concern than just the desire to keep him in a fit state to fight for Athlum.

After having passed through the southwestern road Rush's route took him through Elysion. Here he caught his breath. In Balterossa he had been too preoccupied with the desire to return to Athlum to notice the scars the loss of the remnants had left on the continent. In Elysion however, it was painfully obvious.

Elysion had been built around the Arc and the sacred lands, without either of them the heavenly city appeared run-down and slightly despondent. The citizens too were changed by the loss of their remnants; everyone was too busy with their own concerns to notice others around them. Rush was secretly glad of this though, as anyone he could meet in Elysion would surely take word to Athlum

* * *

Author's note: Rush reminiscing. Unfotunately he's still nowhere near the realisation he needs, so it may be a long journey. As usual please R&R so I can fix anything not-quite-right.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Lord David you must eat something"

"Thank you Emmy, but I am fine. I have already eaten"

As David suspected Emmy was not prepared to argue with him. After another reassurance that he would wake her if he was hungry, or indeed needed anything at all, she left. Torgal was not so easily placated. Hearing the exchange between the general and the marquis he entered David's study shortly after Emmy had left.

"This is not what he would have wanted."

David glanced up sharply. No one yet had attributed his current state to Rush's disappearance. Blocter was entirely convinced that the loss of Kellendros had weakened him more than he would admit, and the other generals had only commented that Lord David had simply lost too many loved ones in such a short time. However, David knew that sovanis could be almost supernaturally perceptive.

"Athlum is well, is she not? My father would be proud."

Torgal snorted.

"I was not referring to your father. He would have been proud of your achievements to date. He would have been even more proud of the man you were just six months previously, but it would kill him to see you in this way. We both know, however, who I was referring to."

David bowed his head.

"I know that Torgal. I just cannot let go yet. Friendship has always been something of a rarity for me, and to find someone my own age, only to have him snatched away seems too cruel."

Friendship indeed, Rush would never have accepted anything more from him.

David reflected on how the young man had managed to break through all of his barriers.

_Unaccustomed to physical contact, and usually slightly uncomfortable with anyone touching him David had nonetheless found himself taking any opportunity, and even making excuses to touch Rush, often placing his hand on the other boy's shoulder or arm. _

A wry smile on his face David mused on the irony that the one person he could not have had become the only one he wanted.

* * *

Author's Note: Torgal and David almost discuss Rush's disappearance. Like David I kind of think Torgal knows more than he's letting on really.  
As usual, please review if you've any comments. I'm sure there are plenty of improvements that need to be made, but if I don't know then I can't fix.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

"O-M-G Rushie! Rushie, is that really you?"

Rush swore under his breath. Khrynia had a heart of gold, but she also had the biggest mouth in the continent, and if anybody could be relied on to efficiently spread the news of his return she could.

"Khrynia, how are you? Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm just passing through. See, I really need to get to Athlum, like _really_ need to get there."

"Yeah, I totally heard! Lord David is so bummed about losing all the remnants that he's not even looking for a wife yet. That totally sucks, he's cute!"

"He's not looking yet?"

"No, all the girls for miles around are totally stressed out waiting for him to start dating!"

"Have they- I mean has there been any announcement as to when?"

"No, I mean it's totally not cool! Surely us girls deserve to hope for someone so hot?"

"Yeah, well I'm back now. Just give me time to go back to Athlum and see everyone, and then you can start telling them to form an orderly line!"

"Of course, I totally get that you want to see your family first. I won't tell anyone until you come back and say I can. That way you still have to come back and see me!"

At this Rush relaxed, feeling a slight flush of embarrassment that he had doubted Khrynia's tact.

"Go on, you should set off to Athlum. You've got people to see!" She commented, as she wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. "Don't be away for so long next time!"

As he left the girl behind Rush couldn't shake how much his last comment to Khrynia had felt like a betrayal of Dave. It was ridiculous really, He didn't even really know if he'd have the guts to tell the young lord how he felt, and now he was feeling guilty about a little flirting? Man, he had it bad.

Thinking about it he didn't even really know who the marquis would be interested in. He'd never noticed Dave checking out guys or girls. He'd even tried to draw Dave in by commenting on some of the girls they had encountered, but the other man had remained impartial as ever. He would respond in an offhand way, but Rush had begun to get the feeling that his comments embarassed his companion. Since then he had held his tongue, a feat which was made easier as he recognised his growing attraction to the young lord.

Dave had attracted much attention during the time Rush was staying with him, attention which if Rush was honest had made him more than a little jealous. Dave had handled it all with his customary politeness, treating the girls and the guys with equal cordiality, but making it firmly clear that he was not dating.

Once, during one of their in-depth conversations Rush had tried to find out what Dave was into, being as direct as he dared:

_"Hey Dave, you know all the girls don't you? Any I should look out for?"_

_David sighed,_

_"Rush I am hardly the person to ask, any marriage I am likely to enter into would be purely politically motivated."_

_"Man that sucks!"_

"_Perhaps, but I am a marquis. I have expected this all my life. Part of the reason I cannot tell you who to 'look out for' is because I shall never have the luxury of doing so. My bride must be good for Athlum before she is good for me."_

"_So, um. You don't have anyone in mind then?"_

"_Pagus has suggested many candidates to me. So far none has seemed appropriate, however the time may come when a bride is required for me, and then I shall have to choose from one of his suggestions."_

"_But until then you're a free man right?"_

_David gave him a soft smile. _

"_As free as I can be."_

* * *

Author's Note: David being elusive as ever. Rush trying to pry without giving anything away, but eventually they both fail. Also Khrynia, because she's fun, and a bit of a gossip. If anyone has any comments then please review, I can't improve without guidance.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

With the absence of Rush Sykes Lord David had taken to wandering the streets of Athlum when he felt lonely. Sometimes these walks would cheer him up, sometimes he would meet one of the many mercenaries his late companion had befriended and would be reminded of Rush. At other times all these walks served to do was to remind him just how alone he was without Rush. It was on one of these walks that David noticed a familiar brunette walking hurriedly through the streets of Athlum.

"Miss Irina, how nice to see you."

The young girl stopped at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Mr David. I- I wasn't expecting to see you just yet. Actually though, I was just on my way to Athlum castle"

"Then I shall accompany you there."

The young girl casually took his arm. Suddenly, without any warning memories of Rush came flooding back, triggered by the young girl's easy manner.

Rush had been the only person to touch him in such a way, with complete disregard for his status. Everyone else, including the generals was respectfully distant around him.

_Memories of Rush clapping him on the back after a particularly hard-won victory, of being dragged by the laughing boy to view some treasure his odd remnant had uncovered, of Rush patting him on the shoulder whilst Emma fumed at the irreverence:_

"_You may address me as David"_

"_Sure thing Dave."_

_And the boy had patted his shoulder, leaving the marquis speechless at the unexpected contact. Emma had taken over almost immediately, seeing how the marquis had been thrown off-balance by the simple act. However while his general was shouting at the confused teen to be more respectful around the marquis of __Athlum__ David was deciding that it was maybe okay for him to be so irreverent. _

_Months later in __Nagapur__ David came to fully realise that it was definitely okay, but only because it was Rush. _

A lump came to his throat when he remembered one specific time, after Emma's death at the hands of the conqueror. During the funeral when he had been overcome with emotion during his speech Rush had stood next to him, with his hand on his shoulder. Just the smallest touch had given David the comfort necessary to continue.

"_Dave, man if you can'__t__ do this then I'__m__ sure they'__ll__ understand. Actually they might not, but Emma will, and so will I, and that'__s__ all that counts, right?"_

"-? Mr David?"

"I am sorry Miss Irina, I was lost in thought. It seems to happen more often than not these days."

"Since my stupid brother disappeared?"

Astonished by her openness and insight David could do little more than murmur an affirmative.

"I'm sorry Mr David. My brother kept a lot of secrets, even from those he loved most."

Realising something, and wanting to steer the conversation away from Rush around the girl who seemed able to read him better than even those closest to him, David volunteered;

"He was not the only one it seems. I am afraid that while it is a pleasure to see you, I was not informed of your visit, nor do I feel it is entirely for my benefit."

At this the girl blushed furiously.

"I- I came to visit Emmy. My parents moved to Elysion recently- with the academy being restarted it's more convenient. I realised how much I'd missed her on Eulam, and she has been asking me to visit for a little while now. I thought I would surprise her."

"Had I realised I would have had a room prepared, however I am certain Emmy will not mind having to share."

"Thank you Mr David. I would rather share a room with Emmy anyway."

It was now David's turn to blush. This girl had just admitted to him without a second thought something he had kept hidden from himself for eighteen months. He silently promised to tell the generals the truth the next time Pagus decided to seek a bride for him.

It was not until much later that he realised Irina had spoken of more than one secret that Rush had kept, and began to wonder what it could have been.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this chapter raised some questions. I love the Emmy/Irina distraction here-they're both so cute. Also I felt David needed a bit of a push to admit how he feels for Rush, and Irina can be as disarming as her brother sometimes. Hope you liked it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

By the time Rush was halfway through the Ivory Peaks he had begun to wish that he'd agreed to Caedmon joining him. The journey was turning out to be much longer than he'd previously worked out, his assumptions having been made on the last time he had travelled that way. His troupe had been in full health with all of Dave's generals and Dave himself along for company.

The extra time however did allow him the luxury of allowing his thoughts to dwell on the marquis:

_Initially Rush had been grateful for Dave's involvement in the search for Irina. He had done so much, and for nothing, because Rush could offer nothing in return. However after a month in the castle, while the search for his sister had drawn only loose ends so far, Rush had come to a realisation: Dave was lonely. _

_The generals were constantly busy, even Emma had a limited amount of time she could spend with the young lord. So one evening he had invited Dave to play cards, apologising that everyone else was busy. The young lord had brightened at the suggestion, and they had played -badly- into the early hours of the morning. _

_The card games became a regular occurrence, the two young men talking more than playing. Dave had initially been reluctant to talk about himself, but as the months passed had begun to open up, encouraged by Rush's easy honesty, or perhaps just sick of hearing the other boy talk. _

_As the search for Irina continued without any solid results Rush had immersed himself in the life of a warrior, travelling to distant cities to recruit famous mercenaries, and offering his services to others, for a small fee of course. With his talent for making friends wherever he went he was never short of companions, nor of requests for help. It was on the return from one such trip that something slightly more embarrassing began to dawn on Rush. _

_Dave greeted him with his usual politeness:_

_"Hello Rush. Might I trouble you for a game of cards this evening?"_

_"Sure thing. You missed me that much Dave?"_

_He had missed his friend's reply, caught up in the realisation that he had missed Dave too, far more than he should have. What on earth was he doing? Dave was the marquis of Athlum for god's sake, and he was straight. Well, he didn't really know that, but he was expected to marry and produce an heir for Athlum. Rush swore under his breath, his cheeks colouring slightly when he glanced at the young lord to find out that Dave was watching him patiently, a look of mild amusement on his face._

"_Rush?_ _Is there something else?"_

_"What? No, it's all cool Dave."_

_"Then there is no special someone? You were away for quite a while."_

_Oh no, Dave thought he had a girlfriend. Rush groaned, this was just getting worse._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for going backwards, this story is turning out longer than I expected. I thought the reunion would be all the sweeter once we've had a fair bit of angst beforehand (2 years worth to be exact) Again, any comments please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The castle was quiet and David was restless. Emmy and Irina had gone to Celapalais for the day, Pagus was in his study, engrossed in research and Torgal and Blocter had disappeared. Bloctor possibly to the Warriors Honour, where he could usually be found in his spare time. As for Torgal, David doubted that the god emperor himself could know where the sovani set off to at times.

So that was how David found himself wandering through the castle, without any concrete plans. Eventually he found himself outside the door to Rush's room. He had not dared enter the room since Rush's disappearance, knowing that his calm façade would break down once he faced the evidence that Rush was never coming back.

Perhaps after six months it was time to start grieving. He opened the door to find the room in disarray, exactly as he believed Rush must have left it. A surge of affection for the generals overcame him, they had obviously left the task of sorting Rush's belongings to him, waiting for him to feel equal to the task.

David sat down in the chair he had so often occupied during late night card games with Rush. The young lord, still unsure if he was able to face the finality of his situation, sank his head onto folded arms, tears welling in his eyes at the memories which threatened to overwhelm him.

With his head in his hands David finally allowed the memories, and the grief to flow. Without his generals around it was time to drop the pretence, and admit, to himself at least, that without Rush around he no longer possessed the strength to continue as he had before. With that admission he tuned his thoughts to the young man whose disappearance had pained him the most, remembering happier times.

_The young lord had insomnia. Known only to a few he would wander the halls of the castle at night sometimes, usually during periods of great tension. On once such night he had come across Rush Sykes. The boy had given him an apologetic look, and explained that he was bored._

_"Hey Dave, sorry if I disturbed you. Everyone else is busy or asleep. Want to play cards?"_

_David had agreed to this suggestion eagerly, he was certain of getting no more sleep that night, and it had been a while since he had experienced companionship of his own age. _

_They had played well into the night, evenly matched, although David considered himself to be embarrassingly out of practice. Afterwards the young marquis had slept soundly, awoken by a shocked Emma who informed him he was late for breakfast._

_The nightly game of cards became a regular occurrence, although the two boys talked more than played, both slightly ashamed of their poor form during the first game. Rush talked non-stop usually, and David began to answer some of Rush's questions about himself. Eventually he realised that he had begun to spend his days in anticipation of the next night of cards. _

_This realisation however could not have prepared him for the pang he had felt when Rush announced that he planned to travel to Balterossa to recruit mercenaries. David understood that Rush was becoming restless with their search for Irina yielding no results, and that he had taken to living the life of a warrior, but he was still reluctant to let the younger boy leave. _

_"Rush if you insist on travelling such dangerous roads then at least take with you some skilled soldiers"_

_"What's up Dave? You think I can't manage it on my own?"_

_The marquis sighed. What could he say? He could hardly order Rush not to go, and telling him a truth he only suspected would be futile. Rush had already shown a tendency towards girls, if all his comments were anything to go by._

_"I merely do not wish you to get hurt. You are an asset to Athlum, and a great soldier. Even the greatest warriors take precautions when travelling through hostile territory Rush."_

_"Oh..Okay." Rush seemed slightly less sure of himself than usual. David silently hoped he had dissuaded his friend from leaving, but knew that Rush was stubborn enough to go purely because he was scared. _

_When Rush returned David was waiting for him, asking him for a game of cards that night._

_"You missed me that much Dave?"_

_At this David's face had coloured slightly, and he responded carelessly, not quite trusting his voice,_

_"I- I missed you very much. It has been many years since I have had anyone to talk to."_

_David suddenly realised with a hint of annoyance and relief that Rush was not listening to him, but instead studying the floor as if it were a foreign concept to him. At least he would not have to face the repercussions of his unwitting confession. _

_Then a thought struck him which would explain Rush's unusual behaviour._

_"There is no special someone? You were away for quite a while"_

_"What? No! Of course not!"_

_There was no reason for him to feel this relief, David noted. Still, Rush had not found anyone yet..._

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if it gets a bit repetitive here. Again, please review if you have any comments/suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Night had fallen in the ivory peaks, and Rush had settled down to sleep in a cave. Deliberately turning his thoughts away from the marquis who had occupied them for the past eighteen months he eventually managed to drift into an uneasy sleep.

_**The young boy awoke in an open, empty space, filled with white light which made it almost too painful to open his eyes. A familiar red-robed figure towered in front of him.**_

_**"So what will you do now?"**_

_**Rush winced, he remembered now what had happened. The futility of the fight, and his sudden certainty that Kellendros would kill Dave if the conqueror were to win. In his panic he had done the one thing that made sense, eliminating all the remnants would ensure the young lord's safety, and that of the rest of the party too. **_

_**"I'm going back, he- they'll be waiting for me."**_

_**An expression of disapproval crossed the tall man's face, although he seemed to have been expecting this. **_

_**"Foolish child. Do you even know whether your feelings are returned?"**_

_**"I gotta try, haven't I?"**_

_**"So you would give up eternity for this mitra? And what if he does not return your sentiments?"**_

_**Rush sighed. He'd thought of this before. What would he do? Could he even bring himself to be honest with Dave?**_

_**"I'd rather be there with him, even if he doesn't feel the same."**_

_**"Very well then. Go. But remember that once you leave here there is no going back."**_

_**"Yeah, I get it. See ya!"**_

Rush rubbed his eyes, with the feeling that the dream he had just woken from was important. However he could no more remember it that he could figure out how he had ended up in Lavafender, battered and bruised and very definitely no-longer-a-remnant.

As he set off again, for what promised finally to be his last day of travelling his thoughts turned once again to Dave. When he finally got to Athlum he would have to actually confront the marquis, tell him how he felt. At this thought his heart sank. Would Dave still accept him if he knew how Rush really felt? He thought back to times when he had tried to tell the other young man how he felt.

_"Hey Dave!"_

_"Hello Rush, what is it?"_

_"Um, nothing really, I just wanted to, y'know, say thanks for helping me look for Irina" _

_"Thanks are not necessary Rush, it is the least I can do for a friend"_

_A friend, he reminded himself, that'__s__ all he'__s__ ever going to see you as. Rush sighed as he wished for the umpteenth time that the __relationship__ between the two boys could be different._

_"A friend, yeah. Anyway thanks again, even if you don't need it."_

_Eventually the search for Irina yielded results. Dave learned that Irina was being held captive in Nagapur. When the party of Rush, Dave and the generals of Athlum reached Nagapur Dave was summoned to speak to Duke Hermeien alone, leaving Rush pacing uneasily outside until all four of the generals threatened to strap him down. Emma had softly assured him that Irina would be okay, unaware that Rush was worrying over someone else too. After what had felt like an age to Rush, but was in fact only thirty minutes the marquis had reappeared, holding a flower which he had presented to Rush._

_"Irina's here?"_

_"Yes, I did not see her in person, however duke Hermeien assures me she will be well looked after"_

_Rush regarded the flower in his hand, and a faint spark of hope flickered deep inside him. Hope for what exactly he could not say. Dave however, had explained that Hermeien had given the flower to him as proof of the girl's well being. _

_He had tried again at Emma's funeral, when Dave had looked so sad Rush had thought his own heart would break in sympathy. Rush had wanted to cheer Dave up, to make him forget about Emma, and the whole stupid war for a short while at least, but the best he had managed was to rest his hand on the older boy's shoulder and mutter something lame about how Emma would understand if he couldn't do this. He had been kicking himself all week after that._

_After Irina's return Rush had immersed himself into the life of a warrior, ignoring his feelings for the marquis, however his younger sister had always been more perceptive than he would give her credit for. Once Irina had worked out her brother's feelings for the young lord she threatened to reveal all on numerous occasions, much to Rush's dismay._

_"Forget it sis, it's not going to happen."_

_"Why not? You should at least give yourself a chance, I'll even tell him, so you won't need to admit it's true if he's horrified."_

_Rush's heart sank at the thought of the marquis's reaction. Dave would be disappointed, he wasn't the type to throw Rush out of the castle, but it would certainly put an end to the two boy's nightly games of cards. He couldn't see how his friend would be comfortable around him again if his interfering little sister did get the word out._

_"NO! Please Irina. For one thing Dave is straight, and for another he's the marquis of Athlum. He'd never look at me anyway. Please don't say anything?"_

_Irina had reluctantly agreed, although Rush had watched her every conversation with the marquis until he was entirely convinced that she wasn't going to let anything slip, and things had gone on pretty much as before. Until the party had travelled to the sacred lands to fight the conqueror. _

_Rush had immediately noticed that they could not win the fight, and with a heavy heart had_ _realised that if the conqueror_ _were to win then the remnants would be torn away from those they were bound to, killing them, killing Dave. _

_**Take me instead, don't harm him.**_

_The conqueror's response had been disdain, but acceptance. _

_**Very well. **_

**

* * *

**

Author's note: This is my take on _that _scene with Rush, Irina and David. I didn't think Rush was really the type to be jealous, especially not of Irina, so it made more sense (in my head anyway) that he would be worried about her spilling the beans to David.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

David had dismissed his guards, wanting to be alone for the chore ahead of him. Spurring himself into action David began the lengthy task of organising Rush's belongings. However after a few minutes he came across a package addressed 'Dave'. Inside the package David found a visistone. He sighed, fearing his own reaction, but also overwhelmed with a desire to see Rush once more.

David's breath caught in a soft sob as an image of Rush sat in the very same chair he now occupied materialised in front of him. Rush was dressed as usual in his battle attire. He seemed ill at ease, and was rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**"Hi Dave. Since you're watching this I guess the showdown with the conqueror didn't**** go too well for me, huh?  
****I just wanted to tell you now while I got the chance that-"**

**David could hear his own voice in the background calling Rush to dine. Almost immediately the image of his friend was back, however it was evident that it was now much**** later in the day.**

**Rush now appeared more relaxed, and there were no voices in the background. David realised that this had been filmed after the rest of the castle's**** occupants had** **retired to their beds. **

**"Okay, scrap that last one. You probably know this by now, but I'm**** part remnant. I'm**** not sure how that's**** going to go down when we finally face the conqueror, but I'm**** assuming that it's**** turned out for the worst as you're watching this rather then listening to me talking too much. I- I need to ask you, please take care of Irina**** for me, I know she can be a handful, but she's**** my little sis. I wouldn't**** forgive myself if she got hurt now I'm**** not around. And Dave-"**

**Here a hint of an expression David could not interpret passed across the boy's**** face.**

**"-take care of yourself too. I'll**** miss you."**

**The visistone**** was snapped shut shortly after that.**

David stared silently at the place where the image of Rush had been. Images of the younger boy flooded his mind.

_David had eventually managed to locate __Irina__, who was rumoured to be under the care of duke __Hermeien__. When the party had travelled to __Nagapur__ to investigate __Hermeien__ had insisted on speaking to the marquis in private. David had been wary of such a suggestion, as had Rush, eager to be involved personally in the search for his sister, however David had realised that __Hermeien__ was giving him no choice. After the elder duke had assured him that __Irina__ was safe David had returned to his party. He was holding a purple flower, one of __Irina__'__s__ favourites, and on a whim presented it to Rush. The other boy looked shocked, until David hastily explained that the flower had been given to reassure them of __Irina__'__s__ well being. Had he realised that their time together was to be so short his explanation might have been different, although perhaps not given the shock he had seen in his companion'__s__ eyes._

_Since that day David had been quick to keep a closer grasp on his feelings. The sight of Rush'__s__ sister had momentarily shaken him, and the young marquis had briefly believed himself attracted to her. After many hours of deliberation however he had realised that the only attraction the young girl held for him was her resemblance to Rush. _

_Life had continued, and the war had occupied David to the extent that he had little time to dwell on his feelings for the younger boy. Until Rush had decided on fighting the conqueror that was. The young lord was horrified by his suggestion, he couldn't allow Rush to go alone. Prompted by Rush's selfless suggestion he had done something quite out of character and decided to go along with Rush. _

Through his tears David sighed

"Oh Rush how could you do this? What am I supposed to do without you now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Rush had finally arrived at the castle, slipping unnoticed through the gardens which were open to visitors during the summer months. He was relieved to see that the generals all seemed to be out. Silently the boy made his way to the room which had been his home six months previously. His room was in one of the less used parts of the castle, meaning that patrols of guards would be less frequent here. Dave had assigned him a room in one of the quieter wings, assuming at first that his new guest would prefer solitude. It had later come in handy for the two boys' nightly games of cards. After the first patrol had passed him by without any of the guards noticing the dark-haired youth in the shadows, Rush seized his chance and slipped towards the room which had been his own. When he reached his former room Rush was taken aback to notice a blond young man sitting inside the room. What was Dave doing in his room?

Rush stood outside the door, watching the young marquis, but not yet daring to enter. Dave sat inside on the very same chair he'd occupied many times during their nightly games of cards, only now the young lord had his head in his hands and was weeping. Rush was at a loss, Dave was always so calm and confident, always in command of any situation. Suddenly he sighed,

"Oh Rush how could you do this? What am I supposed to do without you now?"

Hearing this Rush's heart sank. He hated seeing Dave upset, and hated himself more for being the one to have caused it.

Rush tentatively entered the room, the young man in front of him so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice. The dark-haired boy placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, cursing himself for still not daring to do what he really wanted.

"I'm so sorry Dave"

The young man in front of him, startled out of his distress by the sudden interruption turned round to look at the boy who had disturbed him, blue eyes full of confusion and unshed tears.

"Rush?"

"Dave, I- I need to talk to you. No one else knows I'm here yet"

"Rush, how?"

Rush took a step forward, closing the gap between the two boys, intending to finally reveal his feelings to the man in front of him, when the door burst open.

"Rush!"

Irina bounded in, explaining that she'd heard voices and had come to investigate. Rush could only glare at his little sister for interrupting.

"Lord David? Rush?"

And bringing Emmy.

As Rush took a step backwards, unconsciously putting space between himself and the young lord Irina ran over and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Rush, I'm so glad you came back!"

Emmy smiled, voicing her own delight at Rush's return.

"So Rush, how did you get back? Do you know it's been six months? Where have you been?"

Rush winced at the barrage of questions. Irina of all people should know now was really not the time. He'd promised himself he would be honest with Dave, but the longer he left it the more likely he was to chicken out and let things slide back to how they had been before. His heart sank at the thought of more time spent living under the same roof as Dave, not being able to tell him exactly how he felt.

"Irina, I wanted to talk to Dave first, y'know?"

"Okay. Oh!"

Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Have you told him yet?"

* * *

Author's note: So no-one was _too_ surprised to see Rush. I know this might be a bit hard for some people to believe, but considering that they live in a world where people can be brought back to life through healing arts then I didn't really think they would be that shocked that he's back. Also, considering the Seven managed to come back after being defeated the first time, I think most people are more surprised that he's still fully _Rush_ than being too surprised that he's back at all.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Have you told him yet?"_

The young girl watched her brother tense up at the question, his discomfort telling her all she needed to know. David was standing close to Rush, his usual composure completely regained now, and watching her carefully, curiosity evident in his gaze. Emmy had also turned to look at her, unspoken questions in her eyes. Rush could only glare at his younger sister in helpless rage.

"Irina"

The young girl felt a flash of guilt for being so blunt, but decided that it was for the greater good.

_She'd noticed her brother's attraction to the marquis almost immediately, Rush was subtle, but she'd always been able to read him better than anyone. When she confronted him he'd made no attempt to deny it. Fighting back tears which shocked her, her brother was always so cheery, Rush had confessed how difficult he was finding life in the castle, being so close to David, but unable to tell him. Irina couldn't bear to see her big brother in tears, so she'd planned to do something about it, drop a few hints, and see if the object of her brother's affections took the bait. But she hadn't counted on Rush being able to read her as well as she could him._

_"Forget it sis, it's not going to happen."_

_"Why not? You should at least give yourself a chance, I'll even tell him, so you won't need to admit it's true if he's horrified."_

_But Rush refused. And then, well they had all become too involved in the war for anything else. Too involved for her to pry into what she suspected she saw in the marquis' eyes when he looked at her brother. She had expected to have more time after the confrontation with the conqueror. Naïve though it may have been, Irina had complete trust in her brother, and had fully believed that they would emerge victorious. _

_And then Rush had just vanished. The look on David's face had confirmed all her suspicions. If only Rush could have seen._

David was the first to break the silence.

"What is it you have to tell me Rush?"

He spoke gently, because now Rush had ceased glaring at his sister in favour of studying his shoes with such intensity one could be forgiven for thinking they held the answers to everything.

Irina wondered if she was the only one to have heard the faint note of hope in David's voice.

Rush shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Um, well."

"Yes Rush?"

"The thing is that-"

His eyes brightened, as if he'd thought of a way out.

"well, kellendros was going to kill you. That's why I went with the conqueror."

Irina sighed. She'd expected it to be awkward but this was getting painful.

"What my stupid brother means is-"

"Irina! No, I can't. Please don't. It's not like he'd be interested in me anyway."

Irina let out a gasp as her brother inadvertently blurted out his secret. Rush stood frozen to the spot, and hung his head looking utterly ashamed.

David's expression was unreadable, composed as ever he turned to the two girls and smiled.

"Emmy, Miss Irina, would you please excuse us? It would seem that Rush and I have plenty to discuss."

* * *

Author's note: Thak you to everyone who has reviewed so far. :) I'm currently editing and improving (or so I think...) based on suggestions and comments.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Rush swore under his breath for the umpteenth time since Emmy and Irina had left. Dave stood a short distance from him, patiently awaiting an explanation.

"What did you mean Rush?"

Rush looked at the young lord and again regretted his outburst. He couldn't do it. He couldn't look Dave in the eyes and deal the final blow to their friendship. So he said nothing. The young lord however was not one to be denied.

"Rush?"

"...I'm sorry Dave. Sorry for everything. I have to go."

And he turned to flee, tears welling in his eyes. He had no idea of where he was going, only that he couldn't stay there.

"Rush!"

Something in Dave's tone of voice stopped him. He turned slowly towards the young lord, still not making eye contact.

"Dave?"

Rush's voice was barely a whisper. He could feel his cheeks burning. This time, he knew he'd ruined everything. Dave however didn't seem about to let him get away so easily.

"Rush, please do not leave."

Dave _definitely _wasn't about to let him get away without a confession. Rush's heart sank. The dark haired boy sighed and chanced a glance at his friend, noting once again just how _captivating_ the sight of the marquis was. The older boy caught Rush's eyes with his own gaze and pressed on;

"Rush, please tell me what you meant."

At this, for the first time anger flared inside the younger boy. Dave just couldn't leave it alone. He'd given up eternity for his friend, he'd _died _for him. And yet Dave couldn't even allow him time to be miserable.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Dave?"

The older boy dropped his gaze.

"I merely wanted to be certain."

Rush was having trouble fighting back tears now, he wanted to be anywhere but this room. But Dave had asked him to stay, and stay he would however painful. Dave sighed and met Rush's eyes once more.

"I wanted to be certain I was not the only one."

"Huh?"

Rush was completely confused.

Dave's blue eyes now held a hint of a smile at his friend's confusion.

"Did you not hear me Rush?"

The younger boy felt his head spinning. Was this real? He could only manage to blink at his companion, who in turn was smiling serenely.

"You mean a great deal to me Rush. I am only sorry it has taken me so long."

This was all the encouragement Rush needed, he stepped forward and pressed his lips to those of the older boy in a passionate kiss. Dave's eyes shot open in surprise and for a split second Rush wondered whether he had misjudged the young lord's words. Before the younger boy could pull away and break the kiss however, he felt Dave responding, kissing him back with a passion that matched his own. Still not quite believing his luck Rush deepened the kiss, one hand running through Dave's soft hair. His free hand found its way beneath Dave's shirt to brush lightly against the lord's toned chest, drawing an appreciative moan from his lover.

The kiss was cut short however, when heavy footsteps came thundering towards, and through the door. The two boys reluctantly drew apart as Blocter crashed through the door.

"Rush!!"

The yama, clearly unaware of what he had interrupted, stood in the room with a goofy smile on his face.

"Rush, it's damn good to see ya. We thought you were lost y'know. I heard Irina talking and came straight here to see if it was true! C'mon everyone else wants to know if it's true!"

Rush shot his friend a guilty look.

"Looks like we'd better go meet the fans, hey Dave?"

The two boys turned to follow the excited yama, dropping back so they were out of earshot. Rush smiled as the older boy leaned towards him and whispered,

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that."

* * *

Author's note: I hope people like this, I'm certainly enjoying myself writing it. Rush and Dave are just so _cute _together. And thank you again to everyone who has reviewed / added this story to their favourites or alerts, it's lovely to know people are actually reading what I've written.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

After two hours Rush was still in the castle's extensive foyer greeting visitors. People had come from far and wide once the news was released that Rush Sykes was indeed alive. It would seem, to David at least, that Rush had befriended half the continent in his short time living in the castle. The young lord had been more pleased than surprised however, to notice that people from all levels of society had visited to ensure that it was really Rush. David had excused himself from the festivities after a short while, and sought out Pagus in order to plan a more formal event to welcome his friend back. Everyone Rush had befriended in the past two years was to be invited, from mercenaries to royalty.

"Indeed my lord, it would seem fitting to welcome Rush back, he has been well-liked. Is Rush still in the foyer receiving visitors?"

"Yes, although it- it is hardly ideal for them to have arrived so soon. I should have liked to get the full story behind Rush's return first-hand."

David had to fight back a laugh. He had almost said _'it sucks'_, one of Rush's choice phrases. At the thought of the younger boy David could not help but reminisce about his heated reunion with Rush. It was most inconvenient that they had been interrupted, and indeed he had silently cursed Blocter for barging in ever since the yama had interrupted his time with his not-quite lover. A small smile curled at the edges of his lips as he remembered the moment Rush had, however inadvertently, revealed his feelings. Trust Rush to say the wrong thing, which as far as David was concerned was very much the _right _thing. And much to David's amusement Rush had just stood there, in horrified silence, oblivious to the young lord's own feelings. How ironic.

It took a while for David to register that Pagus had continued talking to him, while he was immersed in his own thoughts.

"...Lord David?"

"I apologise Pagus, I was distracted."

The qsiti sniffed, showing his displeasure at having to repeat himself.

"Yes, well. As I was saying there are many wanting to attend the celebrations. Perhaps it would be best to hold them in the castle gardens?"

"As you prefer Pagus. I shall leave the organisation to you."

David turned to leave, wanting to rejoin Rush whether or not he was finished with his visitors, halted by his general's voice,

"And Lord David,"

The marquis turned around,

"It would be wise to consider selecting your bride before the ceremony. People are beginning to comment. Your lord father was married and expecting an heir by your age. Perhaps we could make this a double celebration?"

David could only stand in stunned silence, never before had Pagus been so blunt. He was attempting to summon the power of speech which seemed to have temporarily deserted him when a small sob caught his attention. Turning to face the direction from which the sound had come the Marquis could only watch helplessly as Rush fled. He knew what Rush had overheard and could only imagine how he must have appeared after what had passed between them only a few hours earlier. Dismissing his confused general with a curt wave of his hand David headed after the younger boy.

"Lord David, about my suggestion?"

"I heard Pagus. I am not interested in such a possibility."

Where would Rush have gone? Tears welled in the young lord's eyes as he searched for his friend. Why had he not been honest with Pagus earlier? He would have only himself to blame if Rush had already fled the castle.

"Lord David!"

David sighed as he turned to face Torgal, it would seem that all his generals had need of him today.

"Torgal, I am currently rather busy. Can this wait?"

"My Lord, I am sure that Rush Sykes will still be in your mother's garden. I have something to give you."

Something to give him? Perplexed David followed the sovani into his study. At least now he knew where Rush was. And he intended to go and talk to his friend as soon as Torgal would allow him to. It would perhaps be more accurate to describe it as apologising to him, or whatever was necessary for the younger boy to stay at the castle, with him.

He was still debating what he should say to Rush when Torgal handed him a document, scowling as he did so. David's keen eyes quickly took in the information held in front of him, widening in shock as he realised the implications.

"Torgal, this is-"

"A list of all the members of your family who would be eligible to act as your heir, listed in order of their suitability."

"Torgal, how did you know?"

The only reply he received from the sovani general was a snort of derision.

"I had expected both of you to have admitted your true feelings long ago. However it has always been the mitra custom to take time one does not have to admit something one has always known. Now go. After Pagus' mistaken assumptions I assume Rush may be in need of some reassurance."

David smiled at the admonishment, feeling happier and more relaxed than he could ever remember as he set off in the direction of his mother's garden.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as decorum would allow Rush excused himself from the foyer and went in search of the marquis. Dave would be free now, and there was nothing the younger boy wanted right now than to find his friend and discuss what had passed between the two a few hours before. Believing Dave to be in his study -being the marquis was a full-time job for the young lord- Rush had headed towards the wing where the marquis and his generals had their studies. His journey was hindered several times by people wishing to speak to the newly returned youth. It seemed that everyone from the servants to visiting foreign dignitaries wished to speak to him when all he truly wanted to do was continue the one reunion which had been interrupted earlier.

So convinced was Rush that Dave would be holed up in his study even if he had nothing that required his attention immediately that he had almost passed right by the door to Pagus' study, ignoring the voices until one of them cut through his thoughts. Dave was inside. He pushed the door gently, enough to alert those inside should they have been paying attention. His intention was originally to make the young lord aware of his prescence then patiently wait for Dave to be finished out of earshot, especially as it seemed that Dave was preparing to leave anyway. As he turned to leave, to wait for the older boy somewhere he would not disturb the young lord and his general Pagus' words caught him in his tracks.

_"It would be wise to consider selecting your bride before the ceremony. People are beginning to comment. Your lord father was married and expecting an heir by your age. Perhaps we could make this a double celebration?"_

Rush held his breath, waiting to hear Dave's response. Would he tell Pagus what had passed between them? Rush caught himself at this thought. What _had_ passed between them? Would Dave really tell Pagus about a kiss? The two boys had not even spent a night together.

When the young lord gave no response Rush let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, distressed, but not surprised to hear the slight sob he made. Realising just how it would appear to the lord and his general if he were to be found eavsdropping on their conversation the dark haired youth fled.

The tears were flowing freely now, obscuring his vision. The lack of sight didn't bother the youth, who had no idea where he was going, only that he needed to get _away. _How could he have been so stupid? Their reunion was nothing more then over-excitement, they had both simply been lonely for too long. Not to mention the fact that as Athlum was now independant Dave was more at the whim of his people than ever before. Of _course_ they would expect an heir. There was no place for him here.

Rush sat down heavily, noticing now that he was in Dave's mother's garden. He shifted his position slightly, taking care not to damage the delicate purple flowers. During his time in the castle he had grown to love this place, almost as much as Dave did. Now the scent of the flowers comforted him, reminding him of earlier times, of moments of careless happiness, before everything.

Rush felt rather than saw the marquis enter the garden. When Dave drew close to him he looked up, to notice the young lord standing a short distance away. Dave looked uncharacteristically unsure of himself, as if he believed that Rush might be upset with him. As if Rush _could_ be upset with him.

Still evidently deciding the best way to approach his friend Dave cleared his throat, discomfort evident in every move he made.

"Rush-"

"Dave, I heard what Pagus said. I, it's ok y'know."

Dave just stared at him, not understanding perhaps.

"I should have known you'd have to get married. You told me once that whoever you were with would have to be good for Athlum."

He allowed his shoulders to drop. This was not the conversation he wanted to be having. Not now. Not _ever_ really.

"Well, that's clearly not me, so, um, would it be easier if I left?"

Rush hadn't noticed when, but at some point the elder boy had moved closer still, and as Rush looked up for the first time he realised that Dave was sitting at his side, head bowed as if he was deep in thought. Or had been, at Rush's suggestion his head shot up, blue eyes wide with shock. Ignoring his friend's response Rush babbled on.

"I'm sorry Dave, I thought-I mean I don't know what I thought. I guess I just-"

Rush himself was unsure whether he failed to notice the long-suffering sigh from Dave, or whether he was simply too eager to explain away his earlier indiscretion. Whatever the case once the young lord's attempts to silence Rush had failed he tried a more direct approach, eventually succeeding in startling Rush out of his misery with a chaste kiss.

Shocked, and incredibly confused Rush could do no more than blink at the elder boy. Taking advantage of the silence, a rarity around a nervous Rush, Dave smiled.

"It is generally inadvisable to say whatever enters your mind Rush."

Seeing that the younger boy had not yet found his voice the young lord continued,

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you to leave me again."

This earnt him a glare from the dark-haired boy in front of him.

"Dave I... I can't. Not if you're going to..."

He couldn't stay to watch Dave get married. And he hadn't realised, hadn't stopped to think just how much he would be upsetting the balance by being here, even if the older boy did return his feelings. No, it would be better for both of them if he were to leave.


End file.
